He Bring A World Of Pain
by TheParadoxGlitch
Summary: Formally ShatteredSoul56! A new arrival to one of the most prestigious elementary schools in the world does not spark any suspicion, in any mind. He thought he could trust the teacher with his child...he was wrong. Two-Part. ON HOLD!


He Bring A World Of Pain

Fear.

Temptation.

Lust.

Hate.

Sometimes things will go too far.

A new arrival to one of the most prestigious elementary schools in the world doesn't spark any suspicion, in any mind. Until 2 years later when one visitor sees something wrong. How can a father protect his own offspring from such an innocent looking man? When Yami finds out his only child is being abused by his own teacher there will be hell to pay and blood will be shed. He thought he could trust the teacher with his child...he was dead wrong. (Two-Shot)

Hey ya'll been a while huh? Here's just a little special thingy I've been working on. I don't own YGO. Skool is out and this is just to celebrate it. I'll try to work on my stories now that I have the time. I'm going to be re-doing some of them like 'I won't break the same way twice' into a long one-shot. ok? so bare with me. thanx.

* * *

Part I

The Shock

"I pledge allegiance," Hand crossed over a small heart. Greedy eyes never leaving the young body, "to the flag of the United States of America," The man paused in his chant and watched his student. His special boy, "and to the republic for which it stands, one nation under God," He didn't, no scratch that, he couldn't pay attention when the younger was right there a mere foot away. Close to his desk. Always. "indivisible, with liberty and," The child's tiny body. Perfect in every way. Flawless. All his. The boy turned and looked at the man, strait in the eye, catching the elder's gaze, before ending the morning ritual, "justice for all." Desks shifted as the 5th grade students sat down to begin class.

"Alright class!" He exclaimed cheerfully. How could he not? "Today we have a special visitor. Officer Juri has come to talk about domestic violence. Can anyone remember what that means?" Many hands rose, except for his special boy. "Umm...lets see here. Yugi."

Sighing softly the boy answered, "Violence in the home, sir." Nodding Mr. Sini clasped his hands together and smiled. His boy was smart, he didn't expect any less.

"Well, let make him feel welcome, shall we?" All at once the class chorused a greeting. Sitting at his desk he watched the amethyst eyed boy lean over to his 'best bud', as Yugi put it. A twinge of jealously gripped and pulled at his heart strings. Toying with them.

"Is that your dad?" Yugi asked softly. Joey smiled, nodding his head vigorously. Pride clearly showing in his eyes.

"Well, what a bunch of fine looking young men and women." The officer said kindly as he paced himself to the front of the class. "Today I'm here to talk about something very important and I need you to listen very carefully. Understand?" With the nodding of many little heads he continued, "I'm going to talk about violence, where it should not happen. I will also discuss how to get help if you are ever in any situations I explain or similar ones." For the next half hour he began to explain the proper conduct of homes and improper. "Raise your hand if you know any one that yells? Maybe a parent or guardian? Maybe not at you but at one another or someone else?" Many little hands rose and the officer nodded. "How does it make you feel?" He looked over the hands and chose a little girl. "Yes you there. How does it make you feel?"

Blushing, the girl slowly lowered her hand and answered, "Sometimes my mom yells at me to clean my room and stuff. I don't like it. It makes me feel sad, maybe a little angry."

"Good, very good. Anyone else?" Next a brown haired boy was called on.

"I feel very mad. I hate it when someone yells at me. I just do the opposite of what they say then." The boy crossed his slightly chunky arms over his chest, as if to prove a point.

"Yes, yelling can hurt our feelings and make us angry. One more. How about you." He pointed at Yugi's raised hand.

"I don't like it when people yell at me. It just makes me screw up more. Makes me nervous, like, I can't do what they're saying right. Then they'll get angry, and I don't like it when people get angry." Staring at the softly spoken child he kneeled down in front of the boy. Mr. Sini cursed under his breath as nervous sweat trickled down his neck.

"Yugi, isn't it?" Nodding slowly the boy looked into his best friend's father's hazel eyes. "Can I talk to you after class? You're not in trouble; I just have a small question." Hesitantly the tri haired boy nodded. Smiling the man continued to talk animatingly to the small attentive class. The man noticed the way his son's friend kept his gaze away from him when he started to talk about inappropriate touching. What the officer's keen eye failed to notice was Mr. Sini glaring at the police officer, and his lustful gaze on the boy that occurred few times too many.

He began to wonder about the boy's father. Yami was his name. Remembering that he never really met the man but once or twice he realized how little he knew about his son friend's family. With his suspicion set he never even realized that the perpetrator was a mere foot away.

Later after school Yugi warily walked over to the officer and smiled when he saw Joey.

"Son, why don't you go inside and retrieve my supplies?" He offered to a willing hyperactive boy, like the child anticipated something. Like christmas had come early. "Hello, Yugi." The man said comfortably.

"Hi." Digging his month old shoes into the gravel below he cautiously asked, "What did you want to ask?"

Smiling reassuringly he replied, "I just wanted to know if you had any questions. Maybe something you didn't want to say in front of your class?" Yugi opened his mouth before snapping it shut. Biting his lip he nervously asked a question that had been nagging his mind all day.

"The touching stuff...um...err..." The boy paused and licked his lips nervously, "Is it just for home?" Some how that come out wrong in the boy's mind.

But before he could correct his question the man answered, "No. Yugi, this is a very important question. Ok?" Nodding slowing the boy lowered his gaze, as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Just waiting to be chastised. "Is some one touching you? Some where you don't want to be touched?" His throat seemingly jumped into his throat as the boy backed away. Throat clenching he was quick to reassure the boy his did nothing wrong.

"N-no. I have to go." He gushed out before quickly retreating.

---

"Hey, Yugi! What was that all 'bout in der? With my dad?" Shrugging his small shoulders he quickly changed the subject, not only to get his friends mind off it but his as well. They continued to walk around the play ground until Yugi's father came to pick him up. Then set their minds on the open swing set. "Oh ya. Ya want ta come over today? My dad said tis all right?" Looking over at his friend he smiled, but then look unsure.

"I'm not sure. I'll ask my dad. I'm sure he'll say yes." Joey nodded and jumped off his swing.

"Dat will be great! I can show ya my new bike I got for my birthday." Smiling at his friend he saw his dad pull up to the school. Leaping off the swing he grabbed Joey's hand and rushed over to the car.

"Hey, dad!" He exclaimed rushing over, huge grin splitting his face.

"Hello, son. How was school?" Yami asked smiling over at his only child.

"Oh, the usual." Shrugging his shoulders he quickly continued, "Can I go over to Joey's today? Please, he's dad already said it was ok." The boy said eagerly at the thought of spending more time with his blond friend.

"I don't know, Yugi."

"Actually, he invited your dad as well. Said 'till be good since dey never see one another." Joey interrupted, suddenly remembering his father's words.

"See, dad? It'll be ok. You can come too. Please, I only see him at school, and...and you can talk to his dad so you won't be bored. Pleeease." Chuckling Yami reached over and ruffled his son's, identical to his, hair.

"Ok, son. You win."

"Yes." Yugi said relieved and pumped his fist in the air.

"But mind me son, if you misbehave we'll leave and come right home. Got it?" Nodding vigorously the young boy ran around the other end of the car and hopped in with his father.

"Thank you, dad! You're the best." Hugging his father he took a moment to suck in all the comfort his father gave him. "Bye, Joey! See you later!"

"Ok! Remember tis at 7 sharp. Don't forget." He said waving to them.

"I won't!" The boy shouted from inside the car as they drove off.

---

"Come on, dad! We're going to be late!" The elder tri haired man chuckled softly at his child. Tidying up his clothes he made sure he, as well as his hyper son, were in casual clothes.

"Slow down, son. We have 20 minuets." He chided when his son rushed to the parked car out on the curb. Not caring for any passing by cars or bicyclists. Then quickly clambering inside when he unlocked the doors. Twisting his hands with excitement, which clearly shined in his eyes, he looked out the window at all the passing buildings. With a smile upon his face he pulled up into the drive way and watched at his son rushed out and waited impatiently for his father to join him. "Now remember what I said. You must behave, yes?" Rolling his eyes he nodded.

"I know, dad. I'll be on my best. I swear." Smiling he reached out, since he spent a long time fixing his son's hair he decided against ruffling the boy's hair and, gave a one arm hug, then walked his son to the door. Rapping his knuckles against the door Yugi smiled when Juri was the one who answered.

"Hello, Yugi, Yami. Welcome." He gestured for them to enter and silently closed the door behind him. "Joey! Yugi's here." He shouted up the stairs. "He's been excited since the moment we left school. Can't calm him down." The man chuckled. Yami smiled and nodded in complete understanding.

"Same here." He said softly and looked down at his son, smiling affectionately. Juri watched to scene carefully, as Yugi paid no attention to either adult. Joey rushed down and jumped the last few steps.

"Now Joey, remember what I said? Be nice to your-"

"Ya, Ya, I know. My sis. She's going to join us in the game room. Ok with it, Yug?" Yugi nodded.

"'Course."

"'Kay. Lets go." Yugi rushed after Joey as they ran upstairs. While the two boys raced to a room upstairs the two men walked into the living room to chat.

During dinner the more he saw the interaction between father and son he soon came to the conclusion that the guilty was not the father. He watched their interaction closely. Every move, Every word. It was the exact relationship he had with his son when they were together. Now the only problem was telling the boy's father of his suspicion.

"Come one Yugi, we have to be home! You have school tomorrow." The man shouted up the stairs. He had already let his son stay past his bed time and he winced knowing Yugi probably will be grumpy tomorrow. "Come, son. You'll see Joey tomorrow." The tri haired man held his hand out to his child.

"Hold on a moment, Yami. Could I speak to you really quick in the other room, it's important." Yami looked at Joey's father. The man's eyes held nothing but all the seriousness in the world.

"Sure. Yugi you can go play for a couple more minuets." Cheering loudly Yugi raced back upstairs. "What is it, Juri?" Now concerned himself at what news the man bared.

"Please, have a seat." He said softly, gesturing to a near by couch. Making himself comfortable on the peach couch. "I'm not sure how to say this, so I'll just come out and say it." The short pause was almost unbearable. "I have reason to believe that some one is molesting Yugi."

Mind frozen he just sat there. Staring right though his son's friends father. Unable to comprehend what he was just told he stammered, "Wh-what?" Running a shaky hand through his multi-colored hair he just sat their, knowing full well his legs would never support him. "No. Ra, no."

"I'm not sure who it is." Juri now was a 100 percent sure that Yami was not the one harming Yugi. The poor man looked like he hand gone into shock. "Please, can you tell me anyone the boy hangs out with? Any one older than him?" Yami's hands were firmly planted into his hands as he shook his head. The man's shoulders heaved a ragged breath as the tears came.

"Please, no. Not him." He muttered softly to himself. "Are you sure?" Yami asked hesitantly, unable to comprehend the prospect of anyone hurt his son in any way.

"No, but listen." Juri began to explain earlier that day at school, and why he suspected the abuse.

"You thought I was the one doing it, no?" The man only nodded.

"That was my first guess, yes. But after today I know you are not the perpetrator here." Juri stood what he saw Joey and Yugi run down the stairs. Little Serenity trailed after them and stuck her head in-between the two elder boys. "Well, I bet you're tired and I know to two boys and a little girl who are up way past their bed time." Smiling slightly he lifted his youngest around the waist and hauled her into his arms. Squealing with excitement Serenity hugged her father close. Yami, finally finding the strength, stood and smiled at his son.

"Yes, we should be going." He fastened his son's jacket and grabbed the boy's hand.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Juri said softly. Smiling ruefully Yami nodded and led his son to the car.

"Have a fun time, son?" Beaming at his father he nodded.

"Mmhm." He hummed blissfully.

"I'm glad, son. I'm glad." The boy's father said softly. By the time they reached the house the slurring motion of the car sent Yugi into a semi conscious mood. Smiling sadly he hefted his, small for his age, son into his arms. Clutching him firmly he entered their house and Yami went straight to drop off his sleepy son. Pulling the boy's shoes off, and his jacket he tucked his son into bed. Kissing the child's forehead he laid a gentle hand on the boy's cheek.

"Mm. Dad?" The boy muttered sluggishly.

"Shh...yes, son. Go to sleep." Yugi turn in his bed and snuggled further into the covers.

'_You do know you can tell me anything, right son?' _Sighing sadly he stood and went to his room for a restless night.

---

That morning Yami was surprised to see a very energetic child.

"My, I thought for sure you'd still be tired by how late you were up." Yami said, chuckling at his child's antics.

"How can I be? Today is the fair, remember?"

As if something clicked the man muttered, "Ah. Of course. How could I forget?"

'_I know how I could have forgotten.'_ The man thought sadly.

"Ya, and it's going to be great. Picking me up at 4 today still, right?" The tri haired boy asked. "I have tutoring, you do remember that right?"

Chuckling the man nodded. "Of course."

"Good."

---

The fair went flawlessly. It was full of laughing children, smiling teachers, and enough sweets to rot the whole population's teeth out. Yugi and Joey stayed together most of the time, opting to run around and be on the, small selection of, rides than eating the candy and other goodies. All the while a pair of dark brown eyes followed the young Moto's every move.

During tutoring the man was very upset. Angry that he could be the one with the boy and fearing the boy was drifting away from him. Every time his eyed ranked his special boy his heart twisted painfully and the prospect of loosing him. Doors locked. Keys hidden away. Trapped as always. In the man's office. Alone. Frightened.

"Come here, child." He whispered seductively. "I have a present for you." Grabbing a medium box from his pocket he held it out to the boy. Sweaty, nervous hands grasped the velvet box and he shakily flipped it open. Inside was a necklace. Made of rope and beads. Two brown and two purple. "Our eyes." He muttered huskily. "Once you're older I'll buy you the best, but for now," Taking the necklace in his hands he tied it around the boy's thin neck. "For now, this will do." His fingers trailed down the boy's soft cheeks. A big thumb stopped at the boy's mouth and touched the small lips, tracing them. "Don't tell anyone I gave this to you, alright?"

The boy's throat constricted, he could only nod. Ignoring the hands that freely roamed his body he though about the sky. It was always the sky. Freedom.

The man bit his lip and kissed the boy deeply. Oh how he wished himself far, far away. After two years he taught himself to ignore the man's soft mummers as he was undressed gently. Like he was a china doll. So precious. So fragile. He ignored the mixture of liquids that ran down his small body. Learned to block out the groans and roaming hands. He was just too numb to care what was happening. Too numb to realize what he was seeing, feeling.

He stood stiffly as the man dressed them both and patted the top of his hair. "That was fun, wasn't it?" The man gloated.

Too numb. "Ya." Was the automatic response.

"You're such a good boy. So perfect." A numb nod. "I'd give you anything you want. Everything you want." A soft mummer in a small ear.

"If you'd give me anything I want then why won't you leave me alo-" A hard slap silenced his train of words.

"Don't you even dare finish that sentence."

It had been so long since he had been hit by the man who claimed to love him, that needed him.

"I could never let you go."

"Y-you hit me." Was the only thing the boy could think about. The man's face softened. Bending down he kissed the boy's slightly red cheek.

"I'm sorry, love. But you're mine. Never forget it."

* * *

Next Chappie is the last and it will be violent. I'm currently working on Broken Lullaby. It should be out soon. Sorry for the long wait. I also have a Father's Day special I'm planning on have out on Father's Day. Happy Happy mushy. Nothing like this. Hope you'll enjoy that. 


End file.
